Desire
by ladydolce
Summary: Desire. It makes us do crazy things. S/A


Disclaimer: Once again it has come to my attention that I don't own YGO!

* * *

Kaiba groaned. This couldn't be happening. Of all the people in the world why did he have to fall for Yuugi's cheerleader? Well he didn't actually fall for her, more like he was lusting after her. His eyes scanned the classroom, his gaze intentionally lingering on the cheerful brunette just two seats away from him. Looking slightly to his right, Seto noticed Yuugi making eyes at her. It was pathetic actually. After crushing on her for so long the midget hadn't even made a move. He smirked. Yuugi just left the field wide open for him. Granted he had no intention of dating Anzu, he just wanted to make his desire for her disappear. Once that was over with, he could get back to his life and forget that she'd ever existed. The shrill sound of the bell brought him out of his thoughts. School was over and according to his sources (i.e. the geek patrol's boisterous ramblings) Anzu usually stayed back to practice her dance routines in the gym. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to take what he wanted.

Focusing his attention back on the morons he was forced to associate with, he noticed almost everyone had vacated the classroom. The only ones left was him and of course the geeks. Sighing, Seto slowly began packing his supplies away to the annoying sounds of the geeks constant chatter.

"So Anzu are you going to be joining us this afternoon at the arcade?" Anzu smiled at Yuugi and shook her head.

"Sorry Yuugi. But I have a major dance rehearsal coming up and I need to practice as much as possible." Yuugi nodded his head slowly his eyes drifting shut for a moment. Looking back up at her, he smiled.

"That's okay. We can hang out another time if you want."

"Sure Yuugi! No problem. How about this Saturday?" He gave a quick nod.

"That sounds great!" Turning to Honda and Jounouchi who were arguing about what kind of food they should get at the arcade, Yuugi grabbed their arms to get their attention. "Come on guys, stop arguing and lets go! Bye Anzu!" The other the two dimwits also said their goodbyes to her and left. Laughing to herself, Anzu gathered her stuff and proceeded to leave the classroom. Stopping at the door, she turned to the other occupant in the room.

"Goodbye Kaiba-kun. Have a good day!" Glancing up at her, Kaiba smiled crookedly.

"You too Mazaki." Anzu who was shocked by his amicable behavior, nodded to herself before giving him a small smile, she quickly left the room before things got any weirder. Smiling as she walked down the hallway she touched her glowing cheeks and whispered.

"I guess he's a nice guy after all." She continued to walk down the hallway unaware of the conversation being carried out in the opposite direction.

* * *

"So Yug, when are ya gonna tell Anzu you have the hots for her?" Yuugi's face reddened.

"Jounouchi!" Jou raised his hands in mock defense and grinned at his small friend.

"What? I just wanted to know when two of my best friends are gonna hook-up?" Yuugi shook his head and sighed.

"I was going to tell her this afternoon but I totally forgot she stayed after school to practice. I guess I'll never have the courage to confess my feelings to her." Jou and Honda shared a look.

"Don't worry man, Anzu totally digs you so don't get all mopey on us."

"Yeah Yug, Honda's right. You have nothin' to worry bout. Didn't she say that you guys can hang out together on Saturday?"

"...yeah."

"Well dere ya go. You can tell Anzu how ya feel on Saturday." Yuugi smiled, feeling a little better.

"You're right you guys. I can tell her how I feel on Saturday." Jou and Honda smiled at each other.

"Sure ting Yug." They opened the door and stepped out. The conversation once again changed to the topic of food as they left the school grounds.

Poor Yugi, he had no idea there was someone else after Anzu.

* * *

Smiling to himself, Seto walked out of the classroom taking the same path Anzu did. She was surprised when he answered her. Usually he would glare at her or make a snide remark but today he had made sure he was at least a tad bit amicable to her. It was all according to his plan. After today, she would no longer plague his dreams or distract him from his work. Rounding the corner and approaching the gym's doors, he smirked remembering how she blushed a pretty shade of pink when he looked at her.

Opening the doors slightly, he peered inside to see what she was doing. A flash of blue caught his eyes and he saw Anzu twirling around the floor giving him quite the view of her long slender legs. Licking his lips, Seto quietly walked in and stood in the darkened corner looking at her with more than just a little desire in his eyes.

Anzu moved effortlessly across the floor. She smiled thinking about a certain someone who had unexpectedly stolen her heart without even knowing it. She knew he could never feel the same about her but a girl can't help who she falls in love with. After Atemu left, Anzu thought she could never feel the same way about anyone ever again. But she was terribly wrong. She eventually started falling for the most unlikely person in the world--Kaiba Seto. Sighing a bit, Anzu finished the rest of her routine and grabbed her things exiting towards the girls' locker room.

Seto smirked when he saw her leave to go to the locker rooms. _'Perfect. Now's my chance.' _Quickly walking in Anzu's direction, he smiled and unbuttoned his school uniform leaving his briefcase by the door. Shrugging off his blazer, he heard the shower turn on. Looking past the rows of lockers he saw something that made his heart stop.

Anzu sighed as she slipped off her dancing clothes. She always took a shower after practice. Something about being drenched in perspiration made her feel like one of the guys. Reaching for the clasp on her bra, Anzu froze when two hands which certainly didn't belong to her un-clasp the garment and tore it off her body.

Pulling off his shirt, Seto wandered closer towards his target. He saw Anzu reaching for her bra. Smirking devilishly, he un-clasped it for her, her body stiffening noticeably. Pressing his body to hers, Seto cupped her breasts and leaned forward whispering heatedly in her ear.

"Mazaki, who would have thought you, had such a beautiful body beneath that atrocious school uniform." Anzu gasped and swiftly turned around in Seto's embrace.

"Kaiba-kun! What are you doing in here?!" She was about to reprimand him for being a sleazy pervert when she saw his attire or rather lack of it. Dressed in only his uniform pants, his perfect chest glistening in the dim light of the locker room and stormy dark blue eyes gleaming with want. It was then she realized what the Kaiba Seto was doing in here. Feeling his hand caress her shoulders she moaned and rest her head on his chest.

Seto smiled. It seemed she figured out exactly why he was in here and judging by her reaction she wanted the same thing. Running his hands down her sides and unto her hips, he slowly pulled down her white panties. Anzu helped him take it off and framed his face with her hands.

"Why are you doing this Kaiba-kun?"

"Do you even have to ask? I want you Mazaki and I'm not taking no for an answer." He dug his nails deeper into her waist which caused her to flinch. Looking up at him beneath her thick eyelashes, she smirked and replied.

"Who said I was going to say no." Anzu gasped and groaned when she felt Seto's finger enter her. Pushing it even deeper, he squeezed her ass and chuckled.

"Then I guess we should get started." Before she could reply, he pulled his finger from her warmth hearing her whine in disappointment, smirking he took off his pants along with his black silk boxers and dragged her into the shower. Pushing her underneath the water, Seto kissed her roughly and slammed her against the wall. Anzu groaned and looked at him. She could feel his cock against her and was surprised to see how big he was. Moaning softly she reached down and grabbed it, enjoying its impressive length. Seto hissed through his teeth as she pulled on him roughly. Glancing down at her, he groped her breast and nipped her neck whispering erotic things into her ear, making her beg for more.

Lifting her so that she could comfortably take him between her silky thighs, he pushed himself against her pulsing core, popping the head of his member inside of her.

As he was going to thrust deeper inside, Anzu stopped him with shaking hands. Looking at her, he saw fear in her eyes. Shifting her a bit, he slid out. Pinning her firmly against the wall, he cupped her cheek and refrained from growling.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted this." Anzu tightened her arms around his neck and sighed against his lips.

"I want too. But I'm...I haven't...I'm still..." She trailed off feeling her cheeks flame in embarrassment. Understanding what she was trying to say, Seto simply stared at her. She was a virgin, plain and simple. He thought she was involved with someone intimately at one point in time. But it appears he was wrong. She was very beautiful with an even more beautiful body. He'd often hear about those idiots talking about wanting to see what she wore underneath her uniform or how much they wanted to bed her. Sighing, he looked at her. Still holding her he whispered gently.

"Anzu, if you don't want this say it now before I lose all control of my body." Anzu shook her head and tightened her legs around his waist, arching into his arousal.

"No Seto, I want you. Please take me as yours forever." Seto groaned and pushed his cock back into her, enjoying how she said his name and how tight she was. Gripping her tightly to him, he pushed deeper inside of her stopping at her maidenhead. Raising his head, Seto looked into her eyes and she nodded. Sealing her lips with his, he thrust hard into her breaking through her barrier causing her to scream inside his mouth. Releasing her he brushed away her tears and kissed her cheeks, whispering words of comfort to her. Kissing her forehead he murmured softly.

"Are you okay?" Anzu nodded and kissed his lips. Smiling, he kissed her again. "Whenever you're ready let me know." Anzu arched her back and moved her hips forward. She cupped Seto's face and smiled.

"I'm ready." Nodding, Seto pulled almost all the way out of her and slid back into her wet sheath burying himself deeper into her. Anzu gasped as he repeated the motion enjoying how he moved his hips. He kept sliding in a torturingly slow pace, holding her hips while he fucked her gently. She moaned and whispered in his ear. Her lips wet against his drenched body.

"Please Seto, harder." Growling, he pushed her hard against the tiled wall, pumping in her with abandon. Anzu arched her back and screamed. Her inner walls contracting around him and she brought her legs together tightening her internal grip on his cock. Seto pushed deeper into her when he felt her muscles convulsing around his length. He pumped into her faster and harder and felt his body stiffen releasing his lust into her womb. Gasping in her ear, he turned so his back was against the wall and he slid them both onto the bathroom floor. Panting heavily, Anzu lifted her head. Staring into his eyes she smiled.

"Thank you Seto. That was amazing." Seto chuckled and brushed her hair from her face. The shower was still running and their bodies were being soaked by it.

"You're welcome." He brought her closer for a kiss. Releasing her he gave her a true smile. "You know, I came in here to have my way with you and then leave without ever acknowledging your existence afterwards. But now, I can't seem to get enough of you." Anzu giggled and ran her hand through his chestnut bangs.

"I can't get enough of you either." Smirking, Seto pushed his hardening member deeper into her.

"What do you say we have another go at it?" She nodded and rubbed her hands on his chest.

"Why not?"

* * *

A/N: Voila! Another lemon to may name! Sorry if Kaiba and Anzu are a little OOC, but hey its fanfiction and I can make them do whatever I want! Mwahahaha!


End file.
